Symphonata! Fashion Line
Symphonata! is a multi-type brand used by the members of Prism Force and later the idols of Symphonata Productions. The main endorsers of the brand are Sumire Hanasaki and Ichigo Amanogawa. The brand has mini-brands/sub brands that fall under the brand itself, each named after a music genre. You may consult Admin Usagi on her wall if you want your characters to use the brand or use some of her coords. Brand Concept If you want to compile every fashion style into one brand, Symphonata is just the brand for you. Popular with teenage boys and girls alike (but can be used by anyone whatever age they are), the clothes give off a casual modern vibe and everyone can be creative enough to make their own style using the pieces of each of its coords. It may lack many crazy patterns, details and decorations but this is what enables the brand to be used anywhere with no trouble at all. Series Overview The brand acts as the major brand used by all of the idols involved with Symphonata Productions. The brand coords can be used both outside and inside PriPara and as a casual and cyalume coord in PriPara using a special item called the Cyalume Sticker, which can turn any coord into a Cyalume coord. However, there are available Cyalume coords for the brand already. Sub-Brands Each coord, depending on the fashion style, is placed under a sub-brand acting as a category. All of them are named after music genres but the theme of the genre does not guarantee that it will also be the theme of the coords. The brands itself can be inconsistent. Hip-Hop Hip-Hop is the category that uses the street fashion style. It usually gives emphasis on the shoes and is popular among street dancers and sometimes florists. Known Coords Non-Cyalume= *Hyper Bloom Coord *Flower Fairy Coord *‎Twin Floral Coord *‎Floral Broadway Coord *‎Neon Leaf Coord *‎Prism Force Lime Coord *‎Simply Street Coord |-| Cyalume= *‎‎Super Cyalume Sumire Coord Rap Rap is the category that uses the vivid and bold style. Known Coords Non-Cyalume= *Sweet Heartful Coord *‎Pink Cupcake Coord *‎PriPara Police Passion Coord *‎Forever Sweet Coord *‎Cinema Berry Coord *‎Pastel Planet Coord *‎Prism Force Fuchsia Coord *‎Bright Pocket Coord *‎StellariS Clubs Coord *‎Planet Bunny Coord *‎Iris Dynasty Xylophone Coord |-| Cyalume= *Super Cyalume Ichigo Coord *‎Purple Polka Dot Cyalume Coord Acapella Acapella is the category that uses light and pastel colors in it's coords. Known Coords Non-Cyalume= *Blessed Hope Coord *‎White Angel Coord *‎Twin Angel Coord *‎Cinema Cloud Nine Coord *‎Cloud Nine Coord *‎Prism Force Cyan Coord *‎Acapella Blaze Coord *‎StellariS Hearts Coord *‎Spring Heart Coord *‎Iris Dynasty Accordian Coord *‎Letter Catch Coord |-| Cyalume= *Super Cyalume Mikan Coord (ver.2) *‎Vivid Sparkle Cyalume Coord Oldies Oldies is a brand that uses old school and preppy fashion. The brand is commonly used by smart people (geniuses). Known Coords Non-Cyalume= *Orion Stars Coord *‎Familiar Nerd Coord *‎Elegant Star Coord *‎Prism Force Red Coord *‎Starhouse Coord *‎Rockhouse Coord *‎Iris Dynasty Violin Coord *‎Iris Dynasty Guitar Coord *‎Office Lines Coord |-| Cyalume= *Super Cyalume Akane Coord *‎Baby Treble Cyalume Coord *‎Fern Bass Cyalume Coord Disco Disco is a brand that is known for it's classy and cool accessories. Known Coords Non-Cyalume= *Simply Princess Coord *‎Swiss Rose Coord *‎Elegant Shoshinsha Coord *‎Prism Force Gray Coord *‎Nine Boys Coord *‎StellariS Diamonds Coord *‎Frozen Diamond Coord *‎Iris Dynasty Keyboard Coord *‎Lumiere Diva Coord |-| Cyalume= *Super Cyalume Klara Coord *‎Ice Blue Spiral Cyalume Coord Folk Folk is a brand that uses nature motifs, like trees, leaves or flowers as part of its design. The brand is inspired by people with servant-heart. Known Coords Non-Cyalume= *Sheep Call Coord *‎Milky Thieving Genius Coord *‎Prism Force White Coord *‎Fantasy Maid Coord *‎Falling Leaves Coord |-| Cyalume= *Super Cyalume Sango Coord Jazz Jazz is a brand that has an Asian and Bohemian inspired theme. Known Coords Non-Cyalume= *Beauty Lily Coord *‎Sunrising Yukata Coord *‎Elegant Sun Coord *‎Prism Force Purple Coord *‎Peacock Eyes Coord |-| Cyalume= *Super Cyalume Yurika Coord Ethnic Ethnic is a brand which uses a robot-theme mixed with cheerleading and sports elements. Punk Punk is a brand that dwells in the use of dark, cold colors. Country Country is a brand that uses an animal theme, as well as countryside motifs. Freestyle Freestyle, ironic to it's name, is a brand known for implementing office uniform designs as well as other motifs that can turn the wearer into a hero of justice. Samba Samba is a brand which uses lively patterns and colors that rarely go well together into something extraordinary. It's known for it's uniquely styled belts. Broadway Broadway is a new brand that uses musical stageplay motifs. Trivia *This is the first brand to feature other brands within the brand itself. *The brand, though used as a default and special brand for Symphonata idols, it can be used by anyone. Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Fan-made Brands Category:Brands Category:Symphonata! (brand) Category:Multi-type Brand Category:Unmei Challenge